When analog television service was the norm, “channel surfing” was a common occurrence. Rather than referring to a guide listing out the available television programming, a user may have picked up a remote control and repeatedly pressed “channel up” or “channel down” until a television program was displayed that caught the user's attention. At least in part due to the changed format of television service provider networks, such channel surfing has become less prevalent. As television service providers have transitioned to digital distribution networks, the ability for user equipment to quickly tune to a particular television channel may have diminished. For instance, due to factors such as video compression, it may take multiple seconds after a television channel is selected before the video for the selected television channel is available for presentation. Due to this delay time, a user may find it frustratingly slow to repeatedly change television channels.